


Steve Rogers's Shield & Roses Tattoo

by MsPooslie



Series: my artworks [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Other, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Punk Steve Rogers, Tattooed Steve Rogers, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-08-11 10:24:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPooslie/pseuds/MsPooslie
Summary: inspired by silentwalrus's pastel shieldhttps://silentwalrus1.tumblr.com/post/182720421813/please support them!redbubble: https://www.redbubble.com/people/chadwalrusko-fi: https://ko-fi.com/K3K4LW7Jpatreon: https://www.patreon.com/silentwalrus





	Steve Rogers's Shield & Roses Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silentwalrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwalrus/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pastel Chrome Shield](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/505312) by silentwalrus. 
  * Inspired by [i wanted chrome shield stickers so i made some - more colors in my redbubble portfolio!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/505327) by silentwalrus. 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/sevenmarie/48481332877)


End file.
